1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein resides in the area of window guards and more particularly relates to a structure that fits in an open window to prevent children from falling out of such open window, such structure having a plurality of aligned vertical members which are angularly disposed between the inner side of the window sill and the raised bottom rail of the lower window sash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A serious problem exists when a young child gains access to an open window or an open window with a loosely fitting screen as the child can accidentally fall therethrough. A child falling out an open window is especially serious when such window is located above the first floor of a building. In order to prevent such accidents window guards can be utilized. In the prior art such window guards have frequently taken the form of security-type devices such as window grills which are made of heavy metal bars which are securely attached across such windows. Such guards, though, are designed for preventing unlawful entry therethrough and as such can be very difficult to remove in case of fire. Such heavy bars also prevent access into the premises by firemen and other emergency personnel. Further, such devices are often not only quite expensive and heavy but also require extensive installation procedures using permanent bracket attachments. Prior art window guards which are designed to be both removable and collapsible, having extensive and complicated structures to allow their retraction from the window area, are exceedingly expensive.